kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Blaid Dark
Also known as the Dark Emperor or the Emperor of Darkness, Blaid was a Keyblade Master whom like Xehanort of the original serise, believed that Darkness was the only way for a Keyblade Wielder to go about his life. He fought in the 4th Keyblade War and left his wife behind in the process, he found by the end that he was the only Keyblade Master remaining alive and so set out for the Realm of Darkness where he impressed the natives, there he learned of the level of his Black Blood which was his reason for success as a wielder of Darkness, it was found that he had the most concentrated Black Blood out of all those who came before and he was proclaimed Royalty of the Dark Realm like his ancestors before him. Biography Life as a Keyblade Bearer Blaid was trained as a Keyblade Wielder at the Land of Departure Academy which was full to bursting during his time before the 4th Keyblade War ravaged it, he went to school with a number of other Keyblade Wielders that either became important in the mission to protect the worlds or themselves became Keyblade Masters which allowed them to train apprentices outside the Academy, Blaid himself took interest in the Element of Darkness alongside his Cousin and took a lot of interest in the subject known as "Black Blood" which his family had mentioned before he lost them at a young age. Blaid took most interest in Black Blood and learned of means to control them and/or make or locate others of his 'kind', upon becoming a Keyblade Master he took his still apprentice Cousin under his wing, one day he sent his Cousin off to garner information on beings called the Heartless before he appeared on an unknown world where he met a young woman named Ulmia. The 4th Great Keyblade War Blaid was later married to Ulmia and gave her a Katana to remember him by however the calling went out for Keyblade Wielders to pick sides it what became the 4th Keyblade War, Blaid left a pregnant Ulmia to face off against Keyblade Wielders that obsessed over the Light to the point they attempted to get their hands on the X-Blade so that they could get within the presence of Kingdom Hearts, Blaid and a number of his friends fought together to stop that from happening and therefore Blaid for a time fought to defend the Light, however by the end of the war his obsession with the Darkness and Black Blood drew the attention of some of the proud Keyblade Masters. They attempted to kill him, however he went beserk and killed everyone at the Academy while learning of his vampiric nature, his friends later found him lounging on corpses and treating them like a throne of his betrayers, quite enjoying using them as tools for his own comfort and was literally a step above pissing on their graves as an insult. After a showdown with his ex-friends, Blaid fled with his best friend: Koru, into the Dark Realm where they became Dark Keyblade Masters and set out to gather an army of Keyblade Wielders who wished to serve, he, Koru and his cousin: Tormack, each took three Aprentices. Becoming Emperor of Darkness Once he reached the Dark Realm, he entered the In-Between Realm to find a Base of Operations for his new Keyblade Order and found an interesting City called Deep Dive City which over it floated a White Castle: the Castle that Never Was, therefore this world that was close to the Darkness was named: The World That Never Was. Blaid met the local occupance of the city, Dark Keyblade Wielders whom recognised Blaid and his companions as three Keyblade Masters that had sided with the Darkness, Blaid's Pure Black Blood gained their loyalty almost immediatly and they took to his side to learn the Darkness while announcing themselves as their own Empire with Blaid as their Grand Master and Emperor. A Throne was made within Memory Skyscraper where Blaid would speak to his people and listen to their requests, eventually he ran into a traveling Ulmia whom upon learning his fate gained the personality now known as the Empress of Darkness, before she set out plunge the Realm of Light into Darkness. Search for his Heir Blaid took upon himself three Apprentices to see which of them were worthy of being trained as the heir to his Empire should he some how fall in combat since he had gained Eternal Youth after his obsession over the Darkness, Blaid and his two Sabordinates had taken their apprentices from the Realm of Light when they had been strifed up for execution by the Empress of Darkness due to their Black Blood being stronger than she predicted, Blaid however never found the right heir however then he felt an impulse race from across the realms to him which came...from Yami. Blaid took interest in his aura, while not knowing yet that Yami was his son and so began to call on the aid of his newest allies, the Nobodies, to observe the boy's path through the Darkness. Blaid within his Castle that Never Was, plotted his return visits to the Realm of Light, alongside Tormack and Koru... Firstly he targeted Sephiroth who pledged himself as Blaid's Knight before moving onto the Empress of Darkness, once again returning her to a subservant Ulmia, later commented that he has only made Ulmia more loyal while dismissing her Darker personality. Blaid said that when they were in love, she was always subservant and shared his dream for a family, the Black Blood however later drove her insane during his attempts to return Ulmia to him and she had gained odd ideas that Blaid wanted to use Yami. Other Plans Blaid descides that a new course of action needed to be take in order to gain Yami to his side, like any dodding father, he wanted his son to join him by his own free will. Blaid began to work up plans to release the full power of Black Blood and thereby draw Yami to him, he had no intent to control Yami other than as a form of reeducating in their priorities as of late, Blaid however had other plans and that was to build an order of Dark Keyblade Wielders using the not only Black Blood but was far more potent than the one of the past which he refused to make the same mistakes that the old order had long before. Blaid therefore needed the source of the Keyblade Wars to protect his new order and give his forces the power of the Endless Abyss, therefore the X-Blade was of little use to him and he began researching ways to revive the Z-Blade, a powerful sibling to the X-Blade that was designed simply to cause the Endless Abyss and Realm of Darkness to unite in a world known as the "End of the World". He also ran into the words "Kingdom Hearts" during his research and inwardly swore that "everything follows back to my old charge", Blaid made a decision, he needed the Purity at Heart of the present Seven Princesses of Heart to create the Keyblade of People's Heart which was actually a half of the required materials for the Z-Blade. Castle Oblivion Blaid descides to send a group of seven Keyblade Wielders on his council to Castle Oblivion which he learned was the remains of the place had only known as home: the Land of Depature, the seventh member would oversee the research that the scientist he sent there were doing at the Castle and then report back making Castle Oblivion a place of research compared to other objectives, the seventh member was revealed to be named Shinji whom was the most mature of Blaid's three apprentices and invaluably loyal though cocky. Blaid's main intent was to find one of the seven Princesses of Heart and while he didn't need their heart, he did need their Light, Blaid had Shinji use the Dark Keyblade he wielded to nurture a seed of Darkness in the princess's Heart until it grew strong enough to turn the Princess literally into an Unversed while releasing the Light in her Heart for Shinji to contain. At the same time, researchers were looking at the data on how to complete the "Nameless Keyblade" and they were the first to discover that Blaid's 1000 years old, claimed Keyblade: Darkness Claw, was in fact a contained version of the Incomplete "Nameless Keyblade" before bringing that to his attention. Blaid seemed relieved at the news, it meant that he wouldn't have to create the "Nameless Keyblade" from scratch and possibly end up making a mistake in its design that could be exploited by a talented Keyblade Master. Confronting Yami After Yami is defeated at the hands of Selena, Blaid appears with an offer to make Yami stronger yet again, to do this Blaid uses his Dark Keyblade: Dark Claw, to unlock Yami's Heart and let the Darkness flood in. For Yami, it strengthened his Black Blood and indirectly weakened the seal on the Black Blood, it also took away the Crutch that not only supported Yami's sanity (it was Hikari's Light) but also held back Yami's useage of the Darkness which therefore weakened the bond between Hikari's Light and Yami even further, this allowed Yami to regain all his Dark powers except for controling the Dark Corridors. Blaid then says that when Yami found the letter, he would learn his true heritage and what he was always meant to be, Blaid then walked off ignoring Yami's questions before eventually disapearing in a Dark Corridor. Blaid later came into contact with Yami, Hikari and Tamashii at the beach where Tamashii recognised Blaid as the "Voice" which had commanded her death and launches an attack against him which Blaid easily catches on his own Keyblade without even flinching, Ulmia goes off then to distract Selena while Blaid fights. With Tamashii getting no where in her fight against Blaid, Blaid commands Shinji over a mental link to: "Take everything from Yami and force him into Darkness by destroying Hikari", which his young apprentice runs off to do so after nodding his head slightly. Blaid explains to Tamashii during the fight that: "The body of a Nobody uses memories to create fale emotions, that stupid Nobodies can't tell the difference between such, with Tamashii being one of those Nobodies" before he goes on to comment "now you can be nothing instead of a Nobody" and slays Tamashii. Seeing this Yami goes Beserk and abandons Hikari to fight Blaid much to his father's humour, Blaid is pleased when the Black Blood destroys the seal placed on it and Yami summons the Dark Keyblade: "Dark (or Darkness) Talon, ironically named along the lines of Blaid's Keyblades and was created out of the "Almost Keyblades". Blaid fights with Yami and gets even more impressed by Yami's ability to avoid and survive most of Blaid's counterattacks, however Blaid knew that Yami had much to learn before he could defeat anyone at Master level, Blaid found a Beserk Yami so predictable and at the mercy of his Black Blood made it easier to defeat his son before sending the deadlocked pair into the Realm of Darkness with the amount of Darkness pooling since their fight began. At the World that Never Was, Blaid defeats Yami and releases Hikari's Light which completes the Keyblade of People's Hearts however he wastes no time in fusing the unmanifested Keyblade with the completed Nameless Keyblade which he had attached the Kingdom Key D's Keychain to before their battle, the two Keyblades are absorbe by the Darkness and in their place appears the Z-Blade. Following Blaid's Cousin holding back Yami, Blaid uses the Z-Blade to open the Pathway to the Realm of Nothingness so that he could extract the ability to make the "End of the World" (also known as Kingdom End) appear by absorbing a fragment of the Darkness Incarnate's Heart, the Darkness Incarnate had yet to materialise however. Darkness Incarnate Blaid calls a gathering of the Dark Keyblade Council at the entrance to the Realm of Nothingness where he plans to use the Darkness Incarnate or rather a piece of his heart to make Kingdom End appear and then open the door to the Endless Abyss, Blaid was pleased at Yami' willingness to stop fighting even though the boy still didn't trust him yet to allow Tormack to release him from his hold. Abilities Basic Abilities *He has an almost frightening presence that demands respect around his sabordinates. *It is revealed that Blaid has eternal youth or a slowed ageing, much like some of the Masters, this is unknown how he did it however Blaid mentions that it is possibly something to do with the power of the Keyblade or the Darkness or the Black Blood or possibly all of them combined. Tormack mentions that he is also young eternal, that Blaid looks in his twenties even though he's lived almost three times that amount, its also mentioned that considering her age the Empress or Ulmia also looks young in comparison. thumb|300px|right|Opponent using Blaid's Fighting style *He is a known Keyblade Master whom attacks with Heavy Strikes and Darkness much like Terranort. *He controls extreme amounts of Darkness. *He can use the Dark Corridors at will much like Xemnas *Due to being born with the Black Blood, he has been born with the overwhelming Physical Strength and physical resistance to attacks and magic. *He can use Magic and even some twisted magic which he calls "Dark Magic", one of these abilities is Dark Firaga and another which is amost an ability is known as Dark Lightening, his control over magic is so profound that he can literally create platforms of different height using his Dark Earth Magic or create a Keyblade twister with his Dark Wing Magic. *He has been seen to have the ability to heal wounds by channeling Darkness into Healing magic, he goes by the idea that "Light Purifies and cuts, Darkness Heals and protects, one is self rightious and the other is arrogant, so they would never be able to get along". *Blaid is vampiric in nature, nurturing his blood by taking blood from others, he gains massive strength if he devours the Black Blood who refuse their heritage and refuse to master their blood saying that "their blood is unused and therefore pure" but also the same seems to go for those Dark Blood holders whom are Vampiric like himself. *The Blood Whip, the ability to manipilate blood as a weapon seems to b e one of his greatest weapons thus far. *Another frightening ability which he calls "Dark Compulsion" is his ability to force people to do what he wants by wrapping an aura of Darkness around them, it uses the Darkness in their own bodies to paralise them and control their bodies, it is mosty used to stop a person moving however used against a Black Blood can cause an instant attraction between user and used, like a eriee call from the Master to a Servant. *He has the capability to create an incomplete "Nameless Keyblade" from the Darkness after the Dark Claw Keyblade has been sacrificed, Yami has shown that he has been able to wield this ability, since he can also touch a Keyblade of the Realm of Light without getting injured due to his Black Blood there is a possibility that he gained some immunity to the Keyblade's Light Element from Blaid also. *He has also shown the ability to draw others into a dream world, shown when he drags the "Empress" into Yami's dream to test him. *It seems, Blaid uses the Darkness to erase someone's memory, much like the Dark Realm does to a person whom falls into its grasp, it is possible that it uses the person's own Darkness in their Hearts to do such much like the ability known as "Dark Compulsion". Combat Abilities *'Rock Breaker': After fulfilling certain requirements, his initial Command Style changes into Rock Breaker. A powerful and long-ranged Command Style that works best on the ground, it summons three large earth crystals from the ground to damage enemies. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with direct-hit-Keyblade physical commands. *'Blade Charge': In this Command Style, the Keyblade resembles a purple sword. A long-ranged Command Style, as its name implies, it allows the user to "charge up" the attacks for additional damage. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Fire- and Ice-based commands. *'Dark Impulse: '''A mode in which Blaid summons the full power of darkness to attack enemies. A versatile Command Style that hits enemies with slow, heavy attacks, but also exhibits long-range projectile attacks. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Dark- and Gravity-based commands. Keyblade Master Abilities *Blaid can make his own Keyblades at a Keyblade Forge. *He can open the Corridors between worlds. *He can seal/unseal the Keyholes of each world. *He can create "Almost Keyblades" out of his chosen element, therefore Dark Keyblade replicas. *His Magic is amplified when used through a Keyblade, one of these abilities is to project Dark Ice Magic and Dark Spears from his Keyblade, even though it isn't considered magical it seems he can channel Darkness along his Keyblade to make his attacks cause more damage and an example of this is firing spears of Darkness from his Keyblade. *Blaid can use his Keyblade to physically drench a world in Darkness, this is shown by Master Xehanort, when consuming the Land of Departure in Darkness. *Blaid can create shockwaves of energy when stabbing his Keyblade into the ground, after using the Power of Darkness, he can cause a shockwave and a stream of Black Lightening. *Blaid can unlock any lock. *Blaid can sense other Keyblade Wielders. *Blaid draws Heartless to the Keyblade, after submerging himself in Darkness, he can control the Heartless and Nobodies which the "attraction" of his Keyblade controling their actions more effectivly. *Blaid can harvest Hearts by slaying Heartless with the usage of the Keyblade. *Blaid can extract the Darkness in a strong person's Heart and create a humanoid Unversed. *He can summon armour to cover his body, however his armour has long since been corrupted by the Darkness, instead of keeping out Darkness it channels it more easily throughout his body. *Blaid can take into hand any Chainless Keyblade at the Keyblade Graveyard, however these Keyblade are weaker than true keyblades, since their Keychains have been destroyed alongside their wielders. *Blaid has mentioned but doesn't desire to do anytime soon, that he is able to use the Keyblade Master Ability to "Unlocking their Heart" and sending it into another's body, he prefers to leave that as a final course of action. Magi Abilities Like all Keyblade Wielders, Blaid has an ifinity for magic or more specifically the Dark Magic variations, Blaid as a Master of the Black Blood seems to have derived magic which he calls Blood Magic. Every mage can feel the dark lure of blood magic. Originally belived to have been learned from demons, these dark rites tap into the power of blood, converting life into Mana (MP) and giving the mage command over the minds of others. Such power comes with a price, though; a blood mage must sacrifice his own health, or the health of allies, to fuel these abilities. Dark Magic *Blaid is able to launch a Dark Firaga attack from his hand. *Blaid is able to launch a variation of Dark Thundaga, as an ability, known as Dark Lightening. *Blaid has been shown quite able to use Dark Magic to heal wounds far rapidly than with normal or Light magic. *Blaid has been known to be quite powerful in a Dark variation of Gravity and Magnetic Magic. *Blaid can use Dark Blizzaga to freeze enemies. *Blaid has been able to channel Darkness into Earth Magic to create entirely new and large objects out of the ground, combining Fire with Earth has allowed Blaid to throw molten boulders that explode on impact with something, Blaid can slam his Keyblade into the ground causing pillars of Dark Rock to stab upwards at the enemy and send them flying into the air. *Blaid can use Dark Aero to force Keyblades at the Keyblade Graveyard into a large twister of razor sharp winds and Keyblades. Blood Magic *'Blood Magic '- For as long as this mode is active, the caster sacrifices health to power spells instead of expending Mana, but effects that heal the blood mage are much less effective than normal. *'Blood Sacrifice '- The blood mage sucks the life-force from an ally, or an enemy, healing the caster but potentially killing the ally/enemy. This healing is not affected by the healing penalty of Blood Magic. *'Blood Wound '- The blood of all hostile targets in the area boils within their veins, inflicting severe damage. Targets stand twitching, unable to move. *'Blood Control '- The blood mage forcibly controls the target’s blood, making the target an ally of the caster. If the target resists, it still takes great damage from the manipulation of its blood. *'Dark Sustenance''' - A self-inflicted wound lets the mage draw from the power of tainted blood, rapidly regenerating a significant amount of Mana but taking a small hit to health. *'Bloody Grasp' - The mage's own tainted Black Blood becomes a weapon, sapping the caster's health slightly but inflicting Magic damage on the target. Reaver Abilities A form of fighting style derived for not only its heavy attacks and power, but with the usage of Black Blood it is twice as deadly, it is the physical counterpart to Blood Magic. Demonic spirits teach more than blood magic. Reavers terrorize their enemies, feast upon the souls of their slain opponents to heal their own flesh, and can unleash a blood frenzy that makes them more powerful as they come nearer to their own deaths. Some however can control this frenzy as easy as a controling Beserk. *'Devour' - The reaver revels in death, absorbing the lingering energy of all nearby corpses, each of which partially restores the reaver’s own health. *'Frightening' - This talent focuses the Reaver’s unsettling countenance into a weapon, making a target cower in fear unless it passes a mental resistance check. Frightening Appearance also increases the effectiveness of Taunting and Threatening Abilities. *'Aura of Pain' - Radiating an aura of psychic pain, the Reaver takes constant magical damage while this mode is active, as do all enemies nearby. *'Blood Frenzy' - Driven by pain, the Reaver gains larger bonuses to damage whenever health decreases. Because this mode also incurs a penalty to health regeneration, the Reaver flirts with death the longer the frenzy persists. *'Blood Thirst' – The warriors own tainted Black Blood spills in sacrifice, increasing movement speed, attack speed and critical hit-chance. For as long as this mode is active, however, the warrior suffers greater damage and continuously diminishing health. *'Blood Fury' – The warrior sprays tainted Black Blood in order to knock back nearby enemies. The gush of blood, however, results in a loss of personal health. Black Blood *He has more control over his Black Blood, making it more like a weapon than a state-of-mind, he controls it and his Darkness and not the other way around. *The '''Blood Whip '''is an ability strayed from the fact he is genetically a being of Darkness, born of both Darkness and being a Black "Pureblood", as it were. *He can go into a sort of Beserker State, much like a Bloodlust, however unlike his son he has no problem calming his Bloodlust making him a wild beast one moment and a emotionless and cocky bastard the next. *He can enthral others with the Black Blood into listening to his calls and drawing them to him, this is but one of the ways in which he gets apprentices which are up to standards, he needs an heir whom has the Black Blood running in their veins. *Blaid comments that, the mental "Link" between two family members with the Black Blood, is as sweet and seductive as a deal with the Devil. Darkness *Blaid was born with 5x the "Empress"'s power over Darkness. *Ulmia belives that Blaid has found a way to increase his Darkness over time, it could have something to do with the number of Darkness Wielders with awakened Black Blood or it could be Blaid's own state of mind and emotions feeding the Darkness, either way her previous state the "Empress" never figured out how. *All of Blaid's Keyblade based attacks have strong infliction of Darkness damage including even poisening effects, silencing magic use effects and physically weakening effects. *It is believed that Blaid summons Darkness and can forge Dark Keyblades for his apprentices, these Keyblades, like all other Dark Keyblades connect to the Darkness in a person's heart and use it as a powersource. *Blaid is able to unlock seals using Darkness, so long as there is a Darkness fighting against the seal on the oposite side, he can coordinate the two attacks to the weakest points of the Magical seal. *At present, Blaid has roughly between 10x and 14x the "Empress"'s power over Darkness. *Blaid's "Dark Pressure" is so strong, it encites fear from those around him, his pressure is also magnified by his Pure Black Blood within him. *Blaid has been able to create an Unversed Guardian that looks like its Heartless Counterpart, except it has white tendrils over its body, much like the Jacket of Xemnas Finale, it is confirmed that a Jaguar with an Unversed Collar follows Blaid around his Castle as a Pet and Guard which therefore it is a conceiled form for the Unversed Guardian. Weapons *Like the Empress of Darkness, Blaid is a well known manipilator of Darkness and it is known that he can make Aerial Blades out of his Darkness allowing him to fight a lot like Xemnas Finale. *Blaid's first Keyblade was Gaia Bane, the very same used by Terra and the Lingering Sentiment. *After joining with the Darkness and losing Gaia Bane as his Light Keyblade, Blaid claimed the Darkness (or Dark) Claw Keyblade, a 1000 years old Keyblade that was around during the 1st Great Keyblade War and it like the Kingdom Keys have been the centre of the other Keyblade Wars ever since. *Blaid has been able to destroy his Keyblade, Dark Claw, to revert it to its true form: the incomplete "Nameless Keyblade" which channels power from the Darkness and Heartless themselves. *Blaid corrupted Gaia Bane before remolding it into the Dark Keyblade: Darkness (or Dark) Fang, since then he uses it as his main Keyblade however he seems to be after a higher Keyblade level. *After the Z-Blade is completed, he can either transform it into a more compact form or wield it as it is. Personality *Blaid is merciless when it comes to facing an enemy or his enemy's allies while going by the ideals: "If you let an enemy survive, then he/she will simply come back with a stronger weapon". *After learning who Yami was, he seemed content around him, even offering to repair his damaged eye for him. *Blaid seems to care a lot about Ulmia and Yami, he seems to have had desired a family, before he became Emperor of Darkness. *Blaid isn't afraid to execute someone for dishonouring his Empire, whether it be ally or enemy, he has shown leniency however by giving warnings to people whom actually mean what they've said. Trivia *The Reaver and Blood Mage Specializations are based off such specialisations in Dragon Age: Origins, that also includes the School of Blood and the Power of Blood Abilities Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Keyblade Masters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Dark Keyblade Master